B.L.T.-Cindy Relationship
The relationship between B.L.T. Thomas and Cindy began prior to the second season of Degrassi High. Love Triangle History Overview Degrassi High Season 2 In Bad Blood (1), it was revealed that B.L.T.'s girlfriend Michelle Accette had been away for a month and, in her absence, B.L.T. had been cheating on her with Cindy. On the first day of Grade 11, B.L.T. and Cindy were walking to Degrassi High School with their arms around each other. However, when they reached the school, he said that they had better stop as he did not want anyone to see them. When Cindy asked whether he would tell Michelle about them, he was non-committal as he had to do it when the time was right since Michelle was very sensitive. Cindy told him to get it over with as she wanted to be with him. B.L.T. returned the compliment. Several minutes later in the school foyer, Michelle ran up to B.L.T. and gave him a big hug and a kiss, telling him that she missed him so much. He jokingly told her not to cry and she said that she was sorry but she was so glad to see him. B.L.T. was about to tell her about Cindy but he chickened out and instead asked her how her trip had been. Two weeks later in Bad Blood (2), Cindy was still pushing B.L.T. to break up with Michelle. He defended his inaction on the grounds that he had helped Michelle through a lot of rough stuff during their relationship and did not want to hurt her. Cindy reasoned that she would be hurt no matter what if she still liked him and B.L.T. said that he would break up with her but in his own way. The next day, B.L.T. met Michelle in the foyer and, after giving him a kiss, she sympathised with him over the fact that the football team had lost their first game. He then told her that they needed to talk and lead her into the school theatre. He commented that they had been dating for a year and a half, which was a long time. Michelle said that she did not know how she would have been able to get through the previous year without him. B.L.T. claimed that he needed some breathing room and an extremely upset Michelle realised that he was breaking up with her. As she began to cry, she once again asked if she had done something wrong and said that she did not want to break up. B.L.T. said that he thought that they should cool it for a bit but that she should remain friends as they still liked each other. He asked Michelle not to cry but he could help it. He told her that he needed some space and some time to think. When she asked him if there was someone else, he denied it and Michelle left. Later that day, Alexa, who had learned of the breakup from Michelle, was in the library looking for a book when she overheard Cindy and her friend discussing the fact that B.L.T. had finally broken up with Michelle after he had been dating her for four weeks. Cindy told her friend that Michelle had apparently "cried like Niagara Falls" and claimed that she felt sorry for her "but not too sorry." They did not notice Alexa, who immediately left to tell Michelle. Her best friend was doing homework in the cafeteria when Alexa sat down opposite her. Michelle said "hi" but realised that there was something wrong. Alexa told her twice that she did not want to know before saying that she had a right to know. Referring to B.L.T. as a "slug, a big slug," she said that he had another girlfriend and repeated the conversation that she had overheard. Michelle was furious and confronted B.L.T., who was sitting several tables away with Simon. She accused him of lying to her but he claimed that he did not know what he was talking about. She then told him that she knew all about Cindy. B.L.T. defended his actions by saying that he was trying to be nice but Michelle yelled, "Nice? You call that nice? Four weeks you've been going out with her!" When he said that he was trying to spare her feelings, she sarcastically replied, "Because I cry like Niagara Falls?" He tried to explain further but she called him a pig and a liar before throwing his milk all over him, to the amusement of everyone else in the cafeteria, and storming out. In Loyalties, Alexa was passing by when she noticed Michelle looking out the window at B.L.T. She sympathised with her best friend over the break up but Michelle claimed that he was the best thing that could have happened. When they saw Cindy walk over to B.L.T., Michelle claimed that she felt sorry for him as "Bambi" did not look too bright. However, Alexa claimed that she was alright. When a confused Michelle asked whether she had spoken to her, Alexa defensively said that it was hard not to talk to her as B.L.T. and Simon were best friends. She then told Michelle that she had to go as Simon was waiting for her. Michelle commented that she had finally gotten a couple of days off work and asked whether Alexa wanted to do something that night. However, to Michelle's disappointment, Alexa revealed that she and Simon were going to a film after the football game. She then invited Michelle to come with them to the cinema, where they would be seeing Return to Sender. Michelle commented that it was supposed to be good and suggested that they come to her apartment beforehand as it was playing nearby. After Alexa left, Michelle looked at B.L.T. and Cindy wistfully. Shortly afterwards, Simon asked Alexa if Michelle had to come with them as she had been out with them "like a gazillion times" since breaking up with B.L.T. and she was "such a downer." Alexa pointed out that she would be a downer too if Simon cheated on her. After some prompting, he denied that he would ever do so. B.L.T. and Cindy then approached them. Cindy said that her uncle had four free tickets to the Savages' concert that night and he was giving the tickets to them. B.L.T. told them to be at his house at seven and not to be late. Alexa was excited until she realised that she had already made plans with Michelle. Simon claimed that Michelle would understand as she loved the Savages but Alexa said that that was not the point since she could hardly tell Michelle that they were going out with B.L.T. and Cindy instead. That night, Alexa phoned her best friend and claimed that her aunt Helen had invited them to dinner, suggesting that they go to a film the next night if Michelle was free. When Michelle found out the next morning that Simon and Alexa had attended the concert with B.L.T. and Cindy, she was furious and ended her friendship with Alexa. However, they became friends again several weeks later in Body Politics. In Crossed Wires, Michelle bumped into B.L.T. while he was walking with Cindy in the corridor. Michelle was still upset by their breakup but B.L.T. barely looked at her. In School's Out!, B.L.T. and Cindy attended Simon and Alexa's wedding on October 19, 1992. Rival Relationships *B.L.T.-Michelle Relationship Timeline *Start up: Two weeks prior to Bad Blood (1) (DH 201) *It is unknown if they are still together. Trivia *B.L.T. cheated on Michelle Accette with Cindy for four weeks. *B.L.T., Cindy and Michelle were part of the first love triangle in the Degrassi Franchise. *They are both big fans of the Savages. *They both made their final appearances in School's Out!. Gallery bltcindy.png|Bryant walking to school with Cindy Cindyblt2.png|Cindy pushing Bryant to dump Michelle Cindyblt.png|Bryant and Cindy kiss L09.jpg BB2.03.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 2 Category:Interactions